


The Morning After

by IndigoCat



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-12-22
Updated: 2001-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-01 07:05:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndigoCat/pseuds/IndigoCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex reacts to something that Clark says in the heat of passion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

## The Morning After

by IndigoCat

[]()

* * *

With squalling tires, Lex Luthor pulled out of the driveway of the Luthor ancestral home and didn't stop driving until he reached a truck stop on the edge of Metropolis. He pulled into a parking spot. 

He had made passionate, wonderful love to a man he had desired since they first met but never thought to have in his bed. One who deserved kindness and honesty and love and all that life had to offer. 

Clark Kent loved him, Lex Luthor, with all his heart. 

That frightened him enough to make him run. 

He didn't know that Clark loved him until he shouted, "I love you" when he came. 

All he wanted to do was to run and hide. To get away from Clark. His life was out of control and it was a feeling he hated. 

Until tonight he amused himself by quietly pursuing Clark. Helping him trying to win Lana, while making himself an indispensable part of Clark's life. Waiting for the day that Clark would be of age and grow tired of the pursuit of Lana and be open to other possibilities. 

Luthors knew how to pursue, how to seduce, how to take but they didn't know how to love or how to be loved in return. 

His father didn't love him. Tolerated him because he was the only Luthor heir but never loved him. No one had ever told him "I love you" until Clark. 

Lex walked into the truck stop. All eyes turned towards him, shock in their eyes. It wasn't every day the man who owned most of Metropolis walked in there. He ordered coffee. A hot, steaming mug was set down in front of him. 

He had returned to Smallville for the first time since wresting control of Luther Corporation from his father to attend Clark's high school graduation. Even though he hadn't seen Clark in months, he talked to him on the phone at least twice a week and emailed him every day. 

His first stop on his return was Smallville High School where the seniors were practicing for their graduation. He couldn't wait another minute to see Clark. It wasn't hard to find Clark. The younger man stood with his friends, Chloe, Lana, Pete, and Whitney. The building where they had planned to hold the after graduation party had burned to the ground early that morning. Much to his surprise he found himself volunteering the ballroom in the Luthor Mansion. 

Lex sat with Jonathan and Martha Kent as Clark received his diploma. The party started an hour after the graduating class of 2006 tossed their hats into the air. Lex watched Clark dancing with Chloe and Lana. An emotion that he was unfamiliar with overwhelmed as he saw Clark hold each girl close. Clark belonged to him. And he was old enough now to claim. 

The party had ended around two AM. Pete, Chloe, Lana, and Whitney promised to return later to clean up the mess. Clark had stayed behind to thank him and to ask him how they could ever repay him. 

That was the opening he needed. He pulled Clark into his arms. 

He caught Clark's gasp of surprise with his mouth. Then Clark took him by surprise. Clark's hands flew everywhere, touching, stroking, kneading, and ripping the designer clothes off his body. 

A Luthor could never be outdone. Slowly he removed the clothing from Clark's body, tasting each inch as it was revealed until they were naked. 

Clark led him over to the rug in front of the fireplace. Lex's breaths came in soft gasps as together they sank down onto the floor. 

Firelight played across their bodies as they slowly explored each other. Finally he thrust inside Clark's body. Afterwards they showered together in Lex's bathroom then made love in his bed. It was there Clark shouted, "I love you" as he came. Lex held Clark against him as the younger man fell asleep in his arms. 

Quietly he had slipped out of the bed and left. 

Clark Kent deserved better than him. 

Lex hit the table in frustration, sloshing coffee onto the table, drawing all eyes to him. The waitress hurried over with a towel and wiped up the mess. 

"Mr. Luthor, could I get you another cup of coffee?" 

"Yes, thank you." 

She removed the mug and replaced it with another one. Lex raised the mug to his lips. Lana Lang made a better coffee. He drank the coffee, tossed down a fifty-dollar bill, and walked out of the truck stop. 

Clark deserved better than him but he loved Clark and if Clark could forgive him for running then he would spend the rest of his proving how much he loved him. 

He hopped into his Porsche and headed back towards Smallville. 

Ten miles from Smallville he heard a horn blaring behind him. He looked up into the rearview mirror and saw Chevy Blazer coming up fast behind him. Whitney and Lana waved for him to pull over. 

The Blazer braked to stop behind his car. Clark Kent hopped out of the passenger side of the Blazer. 

Anger glittered in normally gentle blue eyes. Quick strides carried him to Lex. Clark backed Lex against the side of the Porsche, his body pressing against his. The tension of the younger man's shoulders and neck belied the easy pressure of his body against his. His mouth came down and branded Lex with a kiss that was full of anger and determination. His heart skipped a beat, and then blood roared in his ears. When Clark pulled back, his blue eyes seared into his. "Listen to me and listen hard. I love you and I don't know why that spooked you, but it's something we can deal with." 

"Clark..." 

Clark cupped his head up and tilted it slightly. His mouth came down, gently nibbling on Lex's bottom lip before his tongue caressed the soft inside. Lex wrapped his arms around Clark's waist. As the kiss deepened, he tightened his hold on Clark, holding on for dear life. 

Clark pulled away. 

Lex placed his finger on Clark's lips. "Clark, you're the only person to tell me that you love me. No one not even my parents or Victoria has ever said that to me." Lex pulled his hand away from Clark's mouth. "I love you, Clark Kent." 

Cheers erupted from his left. Lex turned to see Lana, Whitney, Chloe and Pete standing beside the Blazer, grinning and slapping each other on the back. He leaned close to Clark. "Why did you bring your own cheering section?" 

Color swept across Clark's face. "They found our clothes in the pool room. It wasn't hard for them to guess what happened." 

"That doesn't explain why they are here." 

The color deepened. "I think they wanted to drag you out behind the wood shed. At least Pete and Whitney were. Trust me, you don't want to know what Lana and Chloe were planning." 

Lex shuddered. Maybe he was better off not knowing. 

"Lex, Clark, we're heading to The Beanery. Want to join us?" Whitney yelled as money was exchanged between Pete and Chloe behind him. 

"No!" Lex and Clark shouted together. 

"We'll be by later to clean up," Lana said. 

"Don't bother. Let my staff take care of it," Lex said. He planned to keep Clark in bed for the rest of the weekend and didn't want the Smallville Scooby Gang anywhere near the mansion. Well, maybe Sunday night. Invite them over for pizza to thank them for bringing Clark to him. 

In case you are wondering, Lana and Chloe were going to hunt through the Luthor kitchen for the sharpest knives that they could find. 


End file.
